A Sense of Direction
by No one and Nobody
Summary: Ryouga realizes he finally has a sense of direction but who incredible being is responsible for this? What I hope is a cute little ONESHOT. Ryouga x ...? Read to find out, please. And then review!


** Who's the leading lady of the story? Guess.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series, because if I did- there would be a lot of happy Ranma 1/2 couples and happy fans of those couples right now, including myself.  
**

**Happy reading! I hope.. **

* * *

Throughout his entire life, Hibiki Ryouga has had to endure a heavy burden. 

It may be called a disability, it may be called a weakness, and it may be called a curse.

Hibiki Ryouga had absolutely no sense of direction.

Until today.

He stared at the sign, wide-eyed, jaw dropped, breath restrained.

He knew where he was, and what was even more unbelievable was- he was where he wanted to be.

It wasn't just pure coincidence, either. He knew it and he was proud of it.

He smiled inwardly. Something had changed within him.

His mind and heart were in sync- they both knew where to go, and this time they were in agreement. His legs obeyed because he had wanted them to so, so much. Otherwise, he had no reasonable explanation.

He read the words over and over again, bewildered with the situation.

"Welcome to Nerima..."

* * *

Akane sighed heavily, waiting for her order. She just had to get away from home. She had just gotten into- yet another- huge fight with Ranma. 

"Akane? Akane?"

Her head shot up.

"Here you go, sugar." she said, pushing the plate of okonomiyaki at her, a look of concern on her face.

"Thanks, Ukyou." she took the plate, and put it down, and stared it down for all it was worth.

"C'mon. Tell me what's wrong." she said, sitting down, waiting for her to start.

Akane smiled weakly. "Ukyou... is love worth it?"

She blinked a couple of times. "Huh?"

"I mean, is it worth all the trouble?" she asked, the faint smile fading away even further.

Ukyou looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes. "Of course it is, sugar." she assured her, giving off a smile just as weak.

Akane lifted her head, and examined her friend. She had a faraway look, not seeming to mind Akane for a while. How could she be so strong? She knew that Ukyou had been having a certain problem herself...

"Will you be okay?" Akane asked.

"Hmm?" she said, a little alarmed.

Akane looked at her with a worried expression.

Ukyou smiled, and shrugged as lightly as she could. "Can't say for sure, sugar."

She looked at her silently, wishing she could say something encouraging, but feeling she was not fit to do so.

* * *

Ryouga was practically crawling down the streets. Alright- maybe he still had SOME problems with directions. 

He sighed heavily. He ought to give up, really.

He took a step forward- and walked right into a restaurant door.

His eyes widened at the new sign in front of him.

"Ucchan's..." he read absently, a blank expression on his perplexed face.

He had it... a sense of direction... he had it!

"Ucchan's…I-I'm home..." he mumbled to himself, still in shock. "I'm home..."

And he broke into a broad grin. "I'm home. I'm home!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Ukyou made a startled jump as she abruptly woke up from her reverie. 

"Ukyou? Is something wrong?" Akane asked in a worried tone, sitting at the edge of her seat.

"Akane..." she started, facing her friend urgently. "Please tell me you heard it too."

"Heard what?"

**"I'M HOME!"**

This time, both of them jumped. There was no mistaking it.

Ukyou hopped off her chair and ran over to the door to fling it open, but before she got the chance to do so- someone barged out of it.

Ryouga threw his arms around her and made himself promise he'd never let her go again.

"I missed you... a lot." she tried hard not to make it sound to tearful, but even she couldn't help herself.

"Guess what?" he panted in reply. "I've got a sense of direction."

"W-wha-?"

"And you know what else?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I think you gave it to me."

"Yeah, sure." she said, half-laughing.

"It's true- I only try to find one place." he said, trying to justify his theory.

She looked at him, and for once _she _wore the puzzled expression.

"Home." he said.

And just to be clear, he added: "That's you."

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me. You can be nice and say it was fluffy, or you can be mean and say it was cheesy. You can also be  
wonderful and give me a good little review right NOW. Pretty please? Oh- if you're going to complain because you don't like the pairing and was waiting for a Ryouga x Akane thing.. please don't review anymore- I'm sorry!  
**


End file.
